


Tracing My Love

by hayareyoufree (ahhaywood)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhaywood/pseuds/hayareyoufree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracing My Love

It had been a long day. Everyone at the Roosterteeth office had wrapped up their work for the year, ready for the Christmas break. Gavin and Ryan were no exception.

When Gavin and Ryan had arrived home, they both pratically collasped on their couch. Both had agreed that cooking was not an option tonight, and instead they ordered pizza and found a movie on Netflix to watch.

After the pizza was consumed, Ryan lay down his back, pulling Gavin on top of him. Gavin closed his eyes and hummed contently. Soon, Ryan could hear the soft snores Gavin made when he was asleep.

Ryan placed his hand lightly on Gavin's back. He started tracing circles, then letters, into the younger one's back. He strung the letters into words, starting off with his name, then 'Gavin', and finally 'I love you'.

Ryan continued to trace the words on Gavin's back, not noticing the snores from Gavin stopping. When Gavin had figured out what Ryan was tracing on his back, he turned to face Ryan, and quietly whispered, "I love you, too".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
